


Worthwhile

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original vampire series [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Rick tries to convince a young human that he's worth wanting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2005.

"Give me your gun, Rick."

"Excuse me?" Richard York, royal prince of England, Duke of York and 500-year-old vampire, looked at the two men who had burst into his office. "A gun, Ethan?"

"Yes, a gun! You’re a private detective; you have to have one lying around here someplace!"

Rick stood up and walked around his desk, trying not to laugh at Ethan’s expression and the way Bryce kept looking back over his shoulder at the door. "Can I ask why you need a gun when you have other methods of dealing with people at your disposal?"

"Because it’ll make sure he stays dead!" Bryce exclaimed, looking hunted. "Trust me, anyone that crazy would be better off dead. He was quoting verse, very, very _bad_ verse at us, and he won’t go away!"

Rick stifled a snicker and leaned against his desk. "Let me see if I have this right; two vampires, both in full possession of their powers, are afraid of a mortal who _quotes verse_ at them? Oh, this is rich." He threw back his head and laughed uproariously.

"You haven’t heard his verse," Bryce grumbled before a voice calling his name interrupted him, making him quite literally dive under the desk, where he was quickly joined by his lover. "Make him go away!"

"Bryce? Ethan?" Hal James wondered where the other two had disappeared to so quickly. "I think I’ve worked out that tricky bit in the verse:

"Dark as the night that is their home  
Still and silent do they roam  
In their eyes a gleam of fire  
They are the glory of the vampire.

"But I can’t get the next verse," the very pleasant tenor voice continued as its owner entered the office. "Nothing rhymes with Ethan, you see," he confided to the man he came face to face with.

Rick fought his desire to make a leap and join Bryce and Ethan under his desk. _Beautiful eyes,_ he thought to himself, _but that was_ "...The most awful bit of doggerel I’ve heard in my life."

Hal stared at him, affronted, and sniffed. "You clearly know nothing about lyrics." He raised his chin challengingly and turned to leave since he didn’t see Bryce and Ethan in the office.

"There’s a tune that goes along with those?" Rick asked, sounding aghast. "No wonder Bryce and Ethan ran like rabbits."

"They were here?" Hal stopped in his tracks and spun to face the blond man again. "Where did they go?" he demanded.

"No idea," Rick replied blandly. "Knowing them, probably to find a closet so they can fuck like those rabbits I mentioned they acted like. Why do you want to know?"

Hal blushed faintly. "I wanted to speak to them. Have something I want to give them." _And I wish there was the slightest chance they’d accept me, but I’ll settle for being near them._

"How about you give it to me and I’ll try and track them down; it is what I do for a living after all."

"No! Thank you, I mean, but it’s something that has to be given in person."

Under the desk, Bryce rolled his eyes at Ethan and wished they’d gotten that gun.

Rick nodded, managing to keep a somewhat serious expression. "Well then, what’s your name so I can tell them you were looking for them—if I see them."

"Hal. Hal James." He offered his hand to the man he hadn’t yet realized was a vampire.

"Rick York." Rick shook the boy’s hand and flashed him a grin. "Now mind telling me just why you compared Ethan and Bryce to vampires in your little ditty?"

Hal’s eyes widened as he realized that he’d given away their secret to this man. "Um, poetic license," he said feebly. "Vampires are so romantic after all, and Bryce especially is so Byron-esque."

Trying to appear concerned, Rick nodded slowly. "So I don’t need to worry about them biting my neck next time I see them? Or should I stock up on the garlic and crucifixes?"

Hal laughed weakly. "Everyone knows there’s no such thing as vampires."

His acute hearing picking up the fact that Bryce and Ethan were having difficulty keeping from laughing, Rick cocked his head to the side, looking at Hal. "Really? Because I could have sworn you seemed very convinced they were real."

"See, my lyrics convinced you," Hal beamed. "I knew they were powerful."

"Powerfully bad," Rick muttered in a voice so low that only the other two vampires could hear him. "So you really don’t believe in vampires then?"

"Of course not," Hal tried to scoff, knowing that he didn’t sound very convincing. "This is twenty-first century Boston, not Eastern Europe in the Dark Ages."

"And why would that matter? Look at all the books out there about supernatural creatures; it seems people are ripe to believe."

"It would be nice to believe in them," Hal admitted. "Nice to believe that there’s more than just this mundane world we live in."

"Mmm." Rick nodded and briefly let his fangs drop as he smiled.

Hal’s jaw dropped, and he made incoherent noises. "You... I hope you enjoyed laughing at me!" He spun on his heel again and made for the door.

Rick sped around him and closed the door, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be getting rid of the boy. "Considering that you were spouting off about vampires left and right, just what would you have had me do?"

"You didn’t need to pretend to be human! I thought I was going to have to get someone here to make you forget. I’m sure you had a good laugh at my expense."

"All right, perhaps I shouldn’t have pretended to be human, but you must admit the whole situation is odd."

"What hasn’t been odd since I walked through Kitten’s front door?" Hal asked wryly. "I knew there was a reason to avoid girls."

Hearing Ethan growling quietly, Rick smiled. "When you’re my age, you discover that both genders have their good points. Now, to make up for what I did, how about I buy you lunch?"

Hal hesitated. "Well, I suppose I’m not going to be able to catch up with Bryce and Ethan just now. And I _am_ hungry. Um, your idea of lunch isn’t the local blood bank, is it?"

"Not when I’m dining with the fang-impaired."

"Thank God!" Hal tilted his head slightly to one side and eyed Rick curiously. "Do you mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Five hundred, give or take a few years," Rick smiled. "Don’t look a day over a quarter century, do I?"

"Five hundred," Hal repeated almost dreamily. "The history you’ve seen. Good and bad," he added softly.

Under the desk, Bryce bit back a growl as Rick kept talking rather than getting Hal out of there.

Rick chuckled and stepped away from the door. "How about I tell you about it over lunch; sushi okay?"

"I’ve never actually tried it, but I’m willing. Just promise I won’t be poisoned by out-of-season blowfish or anything."

"Don’t worry, I won’t have you blowing the fish or anything else."

Hal laughed. "No, I’d prefer to eat my lunch, thanks." He started toward the door again.

Rick nodded and opened the door, chuckling when he heard Ethan breathe a sigh of relief. "You should smile more often; it looks good."

Hal rolled his eyes. "You must be hungry. You’re hallucinating."

"Offering me a meal?" Rick’s smile flashed fang again.

Hal’s eyes widened, and he looked taken aback. "You’d want _me_?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn’t?"

"Well, I... There are a lot more interesting and attractive people out there." Hal eyed him appreciatively. "And you could have your pick."

"And what if I said I pick you?"

"Is this another unfunny joke?" Hal asked suspiciously.

In a flash, Rick had Hal pinned against the wall and was nuzzling his throat. "Does it feel like it is?"

Wide-eyed, Hal stared at him. "You... I... Oh my." He gulped, unable to deny the evidence of Rick’s interest.

Pulling back, Rick smiled at the boy, letting only a small bit of hunger bleed into his gaze. He was doing this to save Ethan and Bryce, but a part of him was interested in tasting the young mortal in more ways than one.

"I think we should go to lunch," Hal said shakily, reminding himself of Ethan and Bryce. He wasn’t so fickle as to be distracted by someone nuzzling his neck—no matter how good it felt.

Stepping back, Rick nodded. "Yes, let’s get something in you before you blow away."

"I’m not _that_ skinny!" Hal retorted indignantly.

"Ah, you just like wearing big brother’s clothes." Rick nodded sagely. "Now come on, let’s get you some food."

"Don’t have any brothers," Hal said almost sulkily, the innocent comment reminding him of his family. He could almost hear his mother’s strident tones cursing for ruining her life by being born.

"You can have mine if you like. Thinks he’s the ruddy king of England, he does." Rick sounded very British as he said that.

That surprised Hal into a laugh. "England has a queen just now," he pointed out, chuckling.

"Very true, but give the man—or boy as it was—a crown for a few days, and it goes to his head."

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Hal stopped in his tracks. His dark eyes widened until they seemed to swallow his face, and he gasped, "Your brother really was the king of England?

"Five hundred, a few days..." His eyes somehow got even wider. "The princes in the Tower?" he gasped. "Rick York. Richard, Duke of York. Oh my God."

Rick threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of praise. "There is hope for the school system after all!"

That put an end to any awe Hal was feeling. "Oh, what a ham! Come on, you promised me lunch."

"But it’s true," Rick laughed, walking Hal down the hall. "Ned’s lover had never heard of him in his life and was woefully ignorant of history outside the Revolution."

Hal shrugged. "I like history, and I read a lot. And I’ve seen Richard III several times." He stopped again. "Oh my God, Ned. Edward. You mean your brother is Edward V. And obviously neither of you died in the Tower."

"No, we were saved, and turned, one and the same really, after we’d been imprisoned seven years." Rick’s eyes grew dark for a moment before clearing again. "I’ll have to introduce you to Neddy; he’d enjoy having someone interested in the glorious old Empire."

"I’d be honored," Hal said honestly. "I’d love a bird’s-eye view of history from someone who actually saw it. Actually, that applies to you too."

"I’m the bad apple actually; left England in the mid 1700s and didn’t look back, but I’d be happy to broaden your education on American history."

"So you and your brother actually fought on opposite sides in the Revolution?" Hal asked, surprised. "Then again, not unusual for your family, is it?" Remembering after he’d spoken that this was probably a touchy subject since it had led to Rick and his brother being locked up in Tower for years, Hal winced and mumbled a hasty apology.

Rick chuckled cynically but smiled. "Not in the least, though Ned and I managed to avoid trying to kill each other both in the Revolution and again in 1812."

"Fortunate, I suppose. Not that you’d actually kill each other, but still." He tilted his head again. "But I’m still amazed that a member of the royal house of Plantagenet would choose to leave England."

"England never did much for me," Rick shrugged, catching the sound of the door to his office opening and hoping Hal didn’t hear it as well. "So why should I return the favor?"

"But it’s your home," Hal started before he heard something and turned around.

"Ethan!" He immediately forgot all about Rick, his entire focus on the two vampires who’d just appeared. "Bryce! I thought I’d lost you." He gave them a besotted smile.

"Damn shame," Ethan muttered, keeping a firm hold on Bryce. "Told you we should have waited five more minutes," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, not ditching me, are you?" Rick asked, catching the desperate looks the other two were giving him.

"Oh." Hal looked over his shoulder. "I hope you’ll let me take you up on it later, but I promised my time to Bryce and Ethan first."

"Oh please, don’t let us keep you from any plans," Bryce said desperately, keeping Ethan between him and the madman.

"Yes, I’m sure Richard was looking forward to it," Ethan said forcefully.

"Yes, I thought you wanted to hear all about history; Ethan and Bryce are just babies."

Bryce glared at Rick but didn’t argue, not wanting to give the crazy human a reason to stay.

"But... No, interesting as that would be, it would be wrong to leave now." Hal gave Bryce and Ethan an adoring glance.

"No, it wouldn’t!" Ethan and Bryce exclaimed in unison.

"But..." Hal’s face fell. "Don’t you _want_ me to sing the song for you?"

Faced with Hal’s patent hurt, Bryce buried his face in Ethan’s shoulder and thought seriously about sinking through the floor.

Rick choked to keep from laughing. "Perhaps you can sing it for them here then we can have our lunch? It looks as if you two have plans."

"Yes, plans!" Bryce exclaimed. "Can’t change them now. In fact, we’re late now." He tugged on Ethan’s arm, backing up. "So sorry, maybe next time. Gotta go!"

"But..." Hal exclaimed forlornly, half reaching after them.

"Just think," Rick cut in, catching Hal’s arm to keep him from going after the fleeing vampires. "You’ll have time to find a rhyme for Ethan now."

Hal looked at him sadly. "I don’t really feel like going out now." He shrugged free of Rick’s grip.

Rick affected a pout. "Now I’m the one who’s hurt."

"No, you’re not. You’re just trying to distract me. You don’t even know me."

"Which is the point of lunch unless you’d rather go mope."

Hal shrugged indifferently. "I suppose I should have known better than to think anyone like them would like me. And I already know you don’t, so why not."

Rick fought the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Have you ever thought that maybe they don’t ‘like’ you because they’re involved with each other?"

"I know they’re involved with each other." Hal rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to... Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now."

"Wanted to what?" As he spoke, Rick skillfully steered Hal to the elevator and inside it when the doors opened.

"Wanted to be with them. I know I’ll never have someone of my own, but I thought it would be nice to be near them." Hal said it flatly, not looking for sympathy but simply stating a fact.

"And why don’t you think you’ll ever have someone? You’ve got gorgeous eyes and what I think is a tight little body under those huge clothes."

Hal rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I already said I’d leave them alone; you don’t need to keep up the act."

Now Rick _did_ bang his head on the wall, groaning at the obstinate child.

Hal eyed him strangely, backing up a few steps. "Are you all right?" he asked warily.

"What would you do if someone you just met and complimented kept calling you a liar?"

"I didn’t call you a liar; I just admitted that you don’t need to keep playing the game. My folks told me years ago that I’d never be worth anything or attractive, and they were right." Hal shrugged. "I have a mirror, you know."

Rick shrugged, feeling a flash of anger toward the unknown people. "It must be warped." He reached out and brushed the hair out of Hal’s eyes. "Seriously warped.

"I’ve never heard of a vampire who needed glasses."

"My vision is perfect," Rick said haughtily, steering Hal out of the elevator and to the doors then out onto the sidewalk.

"I really don’t understand you," Hal said plaintively.

"Glad to hear it."

"You’re trying to confuse me, aren’t you?"

Rick smiled. "Possibly, is it working?"

"Yes!" Hal glared at him.

"Good, confusion helps the appetite, so let’s eat." Rick reached out and opened the door to his favorite sushi place.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Hal stepped inside the restaurant. "Why are you doing this?" he asked once they were seated.

"Because I want to," Rick answered, ordering for both of them when the waitress came by the table.

Hal frowned slightly but didn’t protest the order. "But why?" he persisted. "I mean, look at you. You could have anyone, so why are you wasting your time with me?"

"Because I want to," Rick repeated.

Hal stared at him in frustration. "You’re a very strange man."

"That makes two of us, I’d say."

Hal shrugged. "Nothing special about me. What you see, little though there is, is what you get."

Rick smiled. "I can’t see that much; it’s all covered in those huge clothes."

"I don’t have anything to show off, so I might as well be comfortable."

"I suppose that makes sense, but why are you so sure of that?"

"My mom and dad told me, and no one else ever gave me any reason to believe otherwise."

"Hmm... Eat up." Rick used his chopsticks to put some wasabi into the soy sauce.

Hal warily nibbled at a bit of the food. "Hey, this is good!" He took another, bigger, bite.

"I happen to have very good taste," Rick commented wryly.

"Mmm, I think I’ll try anything you suggest," Hal replied enthusiastically, helping himself to more.

"I’ll remember that," Rick grinned. "And remind you of it."

"There can’t be much that’s stranger than sushi."

Wondering if indeed the child was that innocent, Rick shook his head. "More things on heaven and earth, my dear Hortatio."

"Shakespeare?" Hal queried, raising his eyebrows. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"And here you didn’t want to have lunch with me..."

Hal laughed. "I have a feeling my life would have stayed a lot simpler if I hadn’t."

Rick chuckled and offered Hal a bite of sushi. "I’d prefer the word boring."

Taking the piece of fish, Hal swallowed before retorting, "I’d imagine that’s a word you don’t hear very often."

Rick’s only answer was a sultry smile.

Hal swallowed hard and took a gulp of his sake.

"Careful there; that stuff’s..." Rick paused as Hal struggled to breathe. "Strong."

Hal wheezed, his eyes watering. "Ya think?" he managed to gasp.

"In more ways than one."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Hal chuckled.

Now Rick’s smile turned innocent. "You’re the one drinking it like water."

"Because there isn’t any water!" And Hal took another swallow, more cautiously this time.

Rick waved the waitress over and ordered them tea and water. "No excuse now."

"It’s pretty good," Hal said with a bit of a giggle.

"Why do I think I’m going to be carrying you after this?"

Hal giggled again. "Well, at least I know I’m safe with you," he snickered.

"And just what gives you that idea?"

"Lotsa pretty people around for you, don’t need boring, plain ol’ me."

Rick shook his head. "Need? No. Want... That’s getting to be a yes."

Hal snorted. "Sure you do." He eyed Rick owlishly. "Wish that were true. You’re pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Uh huh. Pretty blond hair, pretty blue eyes... gorgeous body. Used to dream about someone like you."

"You just used to dream? What happened?"

"Learned that nobody wanted me, they laughed at me." Hal shrugged. "No one like you for someone like me."

"Idiots," Rick sighed, offering Hal something more to eat, not wanting the boy to pass out.

Hal took another piece of sushi, but he couldn’t manage the chopsticks well enough to get it to his mouth. After the third time he’d dropped it, he gave up with a shrug and reached for his sake again.

"Perhaps you should eat some more," Rick commented.

"Okay." Hal looked around and found the silverware that had been brought in case they couldn’t manage the chopsticks. Using a fork, he finally managed to get some food to his mouth, and he ate hungrily, watching Rick all the while.

"So, do you like it?" Rick asked, shaking his head as Hal interspersed bites with sips of the sake.

"It’s very good." Hal nibbled on another bit and made a face. "Don’t like this one," he inspected it, "the scallops. But I like everything else." He eyed Rick curiously. "You’re eating too? I didn’t realize you could."

"We can, it just doesn’t sustain us. I enjoy exploring new tastes though."

"Adventurous sort, huh?" Hal licked his lips to catch an errant bit of rice.

Raising his eyes from Hal’s mouth, Rick smiled. "You have no idea."

Hal swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing. "Why do I get the feeling we’re not talking about sushi anymore?"

"Possibly because we aren’t?"

"You’re really interested in _me_?" Hal nearly squeaked, his voice cracking embarrassingly as it hadn’t in years.

Rick smiled and took a drink of tea. "Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?"

"There’s no reason why you should be."

"So you know what I think and feel? I’d say you have some impressive powers there."

"You’re twisting everything around! I know I’m nothing special, so why are you wasting time on me?"

"Maybe because I don’t consider it wasting my time, is that good enough for you?"

Hal stared at him. "I _really_ don’t get you, but what the hell?" he shrugged. "I’m not going to say no to a meal and maybe some fun."

Rick’s smile grew sensual, and his gaze dropped to Hal’s lips as they wrapped around a bit of tuna roll. "Now that’s the kind of answer I enjoy hearing."

"I wish I knew how much of that to believe though," Hal muttered, squirming in his seat as his body reacted to Rick’s words and tone.

"Do you believe me when I say I’m enjoying your company?"

"Well, I don’t understand it, but you don’t have any reason to lie, so I suppose so."

"A very good answer, and I will continue not lying to you by telling you I hope that you will accompany me to my apartment after our meal."

Hal almost choked on his sushi, and the big eyes got even wider as he stared. "You want... _me_?" he finally managed to gasp out. "Uh, sure. Okay."

Rick chuckled quietly and offered the boy a napkin. "And so we are perfectly clear, this invitation includes more than a cup of tea and a biscuit."

"I did manage to figure that much out on my own, thanks," Hal said wryly after wiping his chin.

"Glad to hear it, I wouldn’t want to be accused of corrupting an innocent unintentionally."

"Um, well, actually, uh, when Kel drank from me, he _only_ drank. Is that what you want or, uh...?"

"Would you rather that was all I did?"

"Well, no." Hal blushed.

"I’m glad to hear that because I was hoping to share much more with you. Now finish eating; I’m looking forward to tasting you—in several ways."

Hal took another gulp of his sake. "And you expect me to be able to eat anything after that?"

"I do if you want to stay conscious throughout the night."

"Oh." Hal meekly took another bite, wide-eyed stare never leaving the vampire who he’d finally accepted was seducing him. "I should probably tell you that I haven’t done this before," he said very quietly.

Rick smiled and sipped his sake. "Then I’m honored."

"I’m horny," Hal mumbled, flushing again.

Rick burst into laughter. "Well then, let’s go do something about that."

Hal put down his fork, wiped his mouth, and started to stand up before he realized, "Oh, we still have to pay."

Rick tossed a pair of twenties on the table and stood as well. "All done." He slid an arm around Hal’s waist, under his loose shirt, and led him toward the door. "And now it’s time to do you."

Hal bit back a whimper. "Sounds good to me," he said breathlessly, leaning into Rick’s embrace.

Rick whistled for a cab and settled them both in the one that pulled over, giving the driver his address before turning back to Hal. "So. Tell me your fantasies, and I’ll do what I can to make them come true."

Hal stared at him. "I have no idea!" he yelped quietly.

"You’re telling me you’ve never dreamed?"

"Not in detail. Didn’t want to frustrate myself," Hal admitted. "I don’t know what I like or if there’s anything I don’t."

Rick rested his hand on Hal’s thigh and leaned in closer. "Then I suppose we’ll just have to experiment and see what turns up."

"Sounds like fun." Hal took a deep breath and leaned forward to brush his lips over Rick’s.

Rick smiled into the kiss, then deepened it, exploring Hal’s mouth with his tongue, letting the merest hint of his fangs graze the boy’s lower lip.

Hal moaned into the kiss, shivering at the touch of Rick’s fangs, and he pressed closer.

"Soon, soon," Rick promised, squeezing Hal’s thigh.

"Not soon enough," Hal groaned. "How far?"

Rick glanced up before leaning toward Hal once again. "A few more blocks. Can you survive?"

"Got something to look forward to, so I’d better," Hal laughed. He finally nerved himself up and slid a hand over Rick’s chest, petting him through his shirt.

"Mmm, smart boy," Rick murmured, kissing Hal again before the sound of the cabbie clearing his throat broke them apart. He threw some bills at the man and nudged Hal out of the car and up to the building, waving at the doorman as they entered.

"Do you always just toss money without waiting for change?" Hal asked, laughing. "Or should I take it as a compliment?" He didn’t really believe the latter, but he was willing to enjoy the fantasy.

"Only when I’m in a hurry, my dear Harold," Rick answered, ringing for the elevator.

"Glad I’m not the only one who’s eager," Hal replied, pressing close.

"And I’m very glad to hear that; I thought I might have fallen short, considering there’s only one of me."

Hal stared blankly before realizing what Rick meant and flushing. "I think for something like this, one is just right."

"Good answer." The elevator arrived, and Rick maneuvered Hal into it, nuzzling his neck again and grinding up against his ass to let the boy feel his erection.

"Oh God." Hal slumped back against Rick, letting the vampire support him as his knees threatened to buckle. "Don’t wanna wait any more."

"But we need to, until I get you in my bed at least."

"So what are we waiting for?" Hal moaned, forgetting for the moment that they were still in the elevator.

Rick chuckled and nuzzled Hal’s neck again. "Three more floors, or do you want to be disturbed?"

"Can’t this thing go any faster?!"

The elevator bell dinged, and Rick turned them around so that Hal could walk out when the doors opened. "We’ll be there soon enough, I promise." He stopped Hal outside his door and reached around him to unlock it so they could both go inside. "Second door to the left down the hall there, I’ll be there in a minute," he murmured, letting go of Hal to head for the kitchen.

"What? Where are you going?" Hal asked, but he was talking to Rick’s back. Sighing, he followed Rick’s directions and let himself into the bedroom. Once there, he hesitated, not sure what to do, his eyes fixed on the big bed.

"Just getting a few things," Rick said when he entered the bedroom a few minutes later, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses along with some cheese and crackers. "Just in case you need a snack—after." He glanced at Hal and the bed, noticing the distance between the two of them.

Hal laughed a bit shakily. "You seem obsessed with feeding me. I hope that’s not why you brought me here." He gripped the hem of his shirt nervously.

"No, that would be because I want to eat you." Rick let his hunger bleed through his gaze and his fangs drop fully.

Hal blinked and took a stop closer, his own hunger coming to the fore. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing at all," Rich sighed, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye and pulling Hal’s shirt over his head in one smooth motion then leaning in to lick his nipples.

Yelping in surprise, Hal clutched at Rick’s shoulders. He tensed, groaning throatily at the unexpected pleasure. "Oh God yeah, more," he begged, his back arching involuntarily.

Rick didn’t answer verbally, he simply continued to lick at Hal’s chest, dropping to his knees in front of the other man, his hands cupping Hal’s ass.

Hal clutched at Rick’s hair, not sure that his knees were going to support him. "Bed," he gasped. "Bed would be good."

With a murmured agreement, Rick herded Hal toward the bed and onto the brown and black shaded comforter atop it. Once Hal was lying down, he worked at the button and zipper to his jeans and slid them lower, nuzzling the erection pushing against the white cotton of his briefs.

Gasping and writhing, Hal clawed at Rick’s shoulder, wanting to touch him too but all coordination lost at the touch on his cock.

"Let’s take some of the pressure off, shall we?" Rick asked, continuing to mouth Hal’s shaft through the well-worn material.

Hal was too distracted to make sense of the words, but as long as Rick didn’t stop what he was doing, he didn’t really care.

Rick smiled, and opened his mouth, letting his breath flow over the hot flesh beneath him, then licked his way over Hal’s erection.

"Rick!" Hal wailed, shuddering, hands scrabbling at Rick’s shoulders as he felt a mouth on his cock for the first time.

In one quick motion, Rick pulled Hal’s briefs from around his hips and swallowed Hal’s cock down, being careful to keep his fangs out of the way as he did so.

Hal screamed.

He thrust up urgently, crying out again when Rick took him easily, and he came almost instantly, overwhelmed by the sensations.

Rick swallowed Hal’s come down and looked up at him, licking his lips and smiling. "Delicious."

"Sorry," Hal mumbled, flushing. "Didn’t mean to be so fast."

"Don’t apologize, I consider it a compliment."

"Not much fun for you though." Hal stared up at him, unable to move yet.

Rick chuckled. "You don’t get to be my age without developing patience. I’ll have my turn in time; right now I’m just enjoying you."

"Still think you’re crazy, but I’m not complaining about the results."

"I thought they were damn explosive myself."

"I think they’re supposed to be," Hal chuckled, slowly relaxing as he accepted that this was really happening.

Rick chuckled. "It’s always better when they are."

"Haven’t had any complaints yet." Hal rolled to his side, twisting so he could reach Rick to kiss him.

"Glad to hear it." Rick pulled Hal in for a kiss, sliding up the bed to lie by him.

"Thought there was more to it than that though," Hal hinted.

"Don’t you want a little recovery time?" Rick asked.

"I’ve been waiting twenty years. What do you think?" Hal rolled closer, one leg hooking over Rick’s waist.

"Possibly not." Rick grinned and pulled Hal closer, kissing him until the boy was breathless.

"Mmm, I could get to like this," Hal practically purred, rocking against Rick. "But you’re wearing way too many clothes."

"I know how to undress myself, but do you?"

"Undress myself or you?" Hal glanced down at Rick’s fully clad body and his own jeans and briefs still around his hips.

"Me," Rick answered, rolling onto his back and clasping his hands behind his head.

"Yum." Hal grinned at him as he reached for the buttons on Rick’s shirt, slowly easing each one out of its hole and admiring the chest and abdomen he was baring.

"Glad you like it," Rick smiled, reaching up to card his fingers through Hal’s dark hair.

"How could I not?" Hal leaned down to press a kiss to Rick’s navel, thrilled that he could touch this gorgeous man however he wanted. "You’re beautiful." He tugged the shirttails free of Rick’s jeans and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

"Not aging will do that for you."

"Need something to start with," Hal pointed out. "I could live forever, and I’d still look the way I do now. But you..." He leaned down to kiss the skin above Rick’s waistband, his fingers seeking the buttons that strained to contain the erection pushing against the fabric.

Rick caught Hal and pulled him in for a kiss. "Want you," he finished.

"I repeat, so what are you waiting for?!"

In a sudden motion, Rick flipped them both over, pinning Hal beneath him. "At this point, nothing." That said, he stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothes, his eyes locked with Hal’s the whole time.

"Oh my." Hal practically drooled as his eyes raked over Rick’s body. Unable to resist, he reached out, fingers lightly fluttering over Rick’s chest and down to his navel, where they hesitated.

"It’s not really so much different than touching yourself," Rick murmured, stepping closer and feeling Hal’s warm hand press against his stomach.

Hal raised amused eyes to meet Rick’s gaze. "You’ve gotta be kidding!" He slid his hand down until his fingertips brushed Rick’s erection, then lower, closing his fist around the rigid shaft.

Rick gave a raspy groan and arched into Hal’s touch, his hand closing over the mortal’s and keeping him in place.

"Much better than touching myself," Hal murmured, shifting up onto his knees and leaning closer so he could lick tentatively at the head.

"Glad you think so," Rick sighed, moving his hand to tangle his fingers in Hal’s hair. "But I thought you wanted me in you?"

"Oh yeah," Hal sighed, staring up at him and licking his lips, moaning when he tasted Rick on his lips. "Now!"

Rick pressed his lips to avoid chuckling at the hungry expression on Hal’s face and leaned in, pressing the boy back onto the bed and crouching over him. "I will, but we have to get you ready first." As he spoke, he ran his hands over Hal’s thighs, spreading them.

Gasping, Hal squirmed, at first trying to press his thighs together in surprise, then relaxing and allowing Rick to do whatever he wanted. He stared along the length of his body at Rick, groaning at the sight of the vampire settled between his legs, and his cock twitched, slowly filling again.

Pleased by the reaction, Rick leaned over to the bedside table and took a container of lube from the drawer, then bending and nibbling at the inside of Hal’s thigh, enjoying the gasp this earned him.

Hal felt Rick’s teeth brush against him, and he shivered, his legs parting more. "Are you always this slow?" he panted.

"I’d ask if you were always this pushy, but you said you’d never been with anyone before." A slicked-up finger teased Hal’s hole, then pressed inside.

About to reply to Rick’s comment, Hal moaned instead when he felt the finger breech him. He tensed, surprised by the slight burning sensation, and slowly relaxed as the pleasure slowly drowned the discomfort. His fingers flexed on Rick’s shoulders, short nails scratching. Opening eyes that he had no recollection of closing, he met Rick’s gaze and tilted his hips, taking the finger deeper.

Somewhat surprised by Hal’s sensual reaction as he’d almost thought the boy would tense up, Rick smiled as he pressed his finger deeper, searching for Hal’s prostate and knowing he’d found it when Hal almost levitated off the bed.

Hal’s eyes flew open to their widest extreme, and he shrieked something incoherent, his nails digging into Rick’s shoulders as he rocked his hips against the finger giving him such incredible pleasure.

Enjoying the sting as the boy marked him, Rick added a second finger, leaning in and suckling the head of Hal’s cock at the same time.

If Hal hadn’t just come a little while earlier, that would have toppled him into orgasm. As it was, he screamed and thrashed beneath Rick, his back arching as he came off the bed.

Rick smiled around Hal’s cock, then licked his way up the boy’s body to kiss him again, slowly pulling his fingers from Hal’s body and slicking up his cock. "Roll over," he murmured, settling back on his knees and waiting until Hal obeyed before kissing the small of his back.

Shivering with anticipation, Hal lay waiting for Rick to continue, not realizing that he was squirming against the bedding. "Oh God, _do_ it!" he groaned, fists clenched and legs spread.

"You’re greedy; I like that in a partner." Rick petted Hal’s ass, then pressed himself against the tight ring of muscle, pushing inside and gritting his teeth when Hal tensed, forcing himself to stop moving to give the boy time to adjust.

Hal whimpered, the slight pain of the entry only adding to his pleasure as he felt himself stretched and filled. "So good," he moaned, hips moving slightly, and he gasped sharply at the sensations that caused. "Oh fuck!"

Rick smirked, though his eyes were half-closed in pleasure as he felt the living heat surrounding him. "That’s what it’s called."

A breathless laugh escaped Hal. "So why aren’t you doing it?" he demanded, rocking against Rick and moaning hungrily as the hard cock moved inside him.

"Because I didn’t want to hurt you," Rick chuckled, enjoying the hunger he felt from Hal. He nipped at the boy’s shoulder, then pressed forward, sheathing himself fully in the tight hole.

"You’re not hurting me!" Hal exclaimed, back arching and his ass thrusting upward, trying to take Rick even deeper. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," he babbled. "More! _Move_!"

Eyebrows arching at the extreme reaction, Rick caught Hal’s hips between his hands, pulled back and began a quick pounding rhythm.

Hal cried out in pleasure, his fists clenching the sheets, and he moved jerkily until he matched Rick’s rhythm. Each thrust against his prostate tore another cry from him, and he babbled incoherent words of pleasure, his ass tightening almost painfully around the cock filling him.

Blinking at the incredible tightness around him, Rick slipped a hand under Hal and closed it around the boy’s cock, stroking him in time with their movements, enjoying the mindless mewls this drew from Hal’s throat.

Not even his previous climax could hold Hal back at that point, and he wailed as he came, ass spasming. Rick’s continued thrusts only added to his pleasure, and despite the hypersensitivity of his cock, he loved that Rick was still pumping him, never wanting him to stop.

Rick groaned but kept moving, leaning in over Hal’s shoulder and biting down on his neck as he thrust into Hal’s spasming body, swallowing down the warm blood as he let himself come.

Another spasm of pleasure, dry but no less intense, wracked Hal and he cried out and clenched down around Rick again.

Rick swallowed a mouthful of blood and thrust harder into Hal, then came as well, a thin trickle of blood escaping his lips.

Hal collapsed onto his belly, panting for air as aftershocks of pleasure still ran through him. "Oh my God, I never imagined it was that good."

Licking his lips and Hal’s neck to seal the wound, Rick smiled lazily before pulling out of the boy and rolling to his back, sliding an arm around Hal and bringing him closer. "Glad to hear you liked it."

"That was incredible." Hal nestled closer, liking the feeling of Rick holding him and the hard body beneath his cheek. "I still don’t know why me, but I’m grateful." He slid a leg up over Rick’s, making himself more comfortable.

Rick chuckled and stroked Hal’s back. "It’s not like it was a hardship for me, you know."

"Oh, I don’t know. Seemed pretty hard to me."

"It was and will be again, I promise."

"Oh, better and better," Hal replied, squirming contentedly.

"Mmm, and here I was worried you’d shout out Ethan or Bryce’s names..."

Hal frowned at him. "I’m not an idiot, you know. I know who I’m with. Besides, Ethan and Bryce are... different. Better." He smiled adoringly. "I just love being around them."

"Better?" Rick’s eyebrows rose. "In what way?"

Hal shrugged helplessly. "Special. You can see how true their hearts are when they look at each other."

"I think the important part of that is ‘when they look at each other’."

"But just to be around that..." Hal sighed blissfully.

"Seems like it would be damn frustrating to me."

"Oh no! Being with them is a moving experience."

"Must be because they’re trying to move you away from them," Rick murmured.

Hal stiffened and sat up, moving away from him. "That’s not true! And it’s a horrible thing to say. I knew you were just pretending. You’re just like all the rest, thinking I’m worthless and ugly!" He jumped up from the bed, fumbling for his clothes.

Rick sat up, his expression one of confusion. "Huh? I meant they did that because... Oh, come on, Hal..."

Hal yanked on his jeans and shirt, not noticing that the shirt was inside out, his hurt eyes darting away from Rick. "Yeah right. Did I spoil your game by figuring it out too soon? What, you wanted to reel me in some more?" He sniffed hard, refusing to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Rick bounded off the bed and walked toward Hal, staring at him. "Reel you in for what?"

"You don’t have to keep pretending. I get it, okay! You can go back to your friends and laugh about how gullible I was. I actually believed you wanted _me_ ," he said bitterly. "You should get an Oscar."

Rick looked incredulous. "Harold, you may be nuts, but you are _not_ a mercy fuck."

"Yeah right. At least the others stopped before actually fucking me to fuck me over." Hal reached blindly for the doorknob, intent on getting away.

Dragging his hands through his hair, Rick shook his head. "You’re nuts!" he shouted.

"Oh, stop pretending!" Hal yelled back, whirling around again. "You made it very clear that you don’t think I’m even good enough to be Bryce and Ethan’s friend, so tell me how else to interpret that?!"

"I meant for you to stop mooning over them because they won’t see anyone but each other!"

"You said, and I quote, that they run away from me! Not much room for interpretation there! So fuck you!"

"Because you chase them!" Rick wound up shouting the words at a slammed door, and he shook his head, wondering if he should go after the boy.

Running away almost blindly, Hal sniffed hard as he tried to keep his misery at bay, but a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He sobbed once before shoving a fist in his mouth to muffle the sound. The worst was he’d believed Rick and really liked him.

"The boy is psychotic," Rick growled to himself, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the wall. "Gorgeous, but psychotic."

"Damn him," Hal muttered to himself after angrily dashing away the tear. Not wanting anyone to see him, he went into the stairway, guessing that no one would use it this high up, and he slumped down on the metal floor.

"Damn it, why did I believe he was different?" Hal whispered, barely aware that he was vocalizing his thoughts, a habit he’d picked up from years of living alone. "I should have known. It’s what they always do, pretend that I’m worth something so they can go laugh with their friends about dumb, boring, gullible Hal, who thought they’d be interested in _him_. God, how many times does it take before I learn?"

Having been worried about the mortal, Rick followed him, though he did it as an invisible cloud of mist, and, as such, he heard Hal’s sad comment. "Not everyone discounts you," he whispered, feeling a tug at his heart at the boy’s pain.

Thinking he’d heard something, Hal stilled, not even breathing for a moment as he listened. Not hearing anything, he slumped again, deciding it must have been his imagination. "But even if he was laughing at me, it was still amazing," Hal whispered, fingers rising to touch his lips unconsciously. "I just need to remember that and not the rest. I just wish..." he trailed off wistfully.

***

"Kitten, do you know where that boy Hal lives?" Rick asked several days later. He’d found he wasn’t able to forget the sad child even though he’d tried.

Kitten put down her coffee to focus her full attention on him. "Yeah, I do, but, Rick, are you sure you want to do this? He’s _really_ messed up. I mean he makes all of us look like poster children for being well-adjusted."

"I know, but..." he sighed and leaned against the kitchen island, looking at her. "Right now part of it’s because of me and—he got to me, okay? Not more than a handful of people have done that in my life."

"I hope you know what you’re doing," Kitten sighed as she got a piece of paper from beside the phone and wrote down Hal’s address. "Try not to end up in the headlines, okay?" she said, handing it to him.

Taking the piece of paper, Rick scanned it, then stuck it in his back pocket. "I’ll leave that to you," he smiled, kissing the top of her head and heading outside, climbing onto the motorcycle he’d ridden over earlier.

Shaking his head at the neighborhood, Rick pulled up in front of a sad-looking apartment building, climbing off his bike and heading up to the door. It wasn’t locked, so he climbed the stairs, wrinkling his nose at the smell of un-washed bodies and stale food that hung in the air. "Kiddo, this is not the place for you," he muttered before knocking on the door.

The knock startled Hal, and he nearly fell off his stool before catching himself with a hand on the battered sheet of plywood he’d perched on milk crates to make himself a desk. He pushed aside the verse he was writing for a sympathy card—all he seemed able to write the last few days—and started toward the door, hoping it wasn’t the teenagers from the down the hall wanting to harass him again. He thought about not opening it, but if it was them, that would only make them more vicious when he finally had to come out, so he might as well get it over with.

Sighing, he opened the door, his jaw dropping when he saw who it was, and he tried to slam it shut again. He tried to ignore the way his body responded to the gorgeous blond standing outside his apartment, but considering the fantasies he’d been having for the last few nights, it wasn’t easy.

Holding out a hand, Rick stopped the door in mid-swing and moved into the doorway. "You can’t hide from me forever, you know."

"Wanna bet?" Hal retorted, wishing he didn’t sound quite so immature even as the words left his lips.

Rick groaned inwardly. "How about I’d rather you didn’t hide from me?"

"What do you care?" Hal asked sulkily. "Why are you even here?"

"I’m here because I care, because I didn’t mean for you to get hurt the other day and because I like you, Harold."

He made a face. "Hal. And do you really think I’m dumb enough to fall for that twice? I’m surprised you could even keep it up long enough last time." He turned away, arms wrapped around his torso, hugging himself.

Rick growled in his throat. "If I didn’t care, why didn’t I just wipe your memory?"

"Because I’m not worth that much bother."

"Bullshit!"

That made Hal swing around to face Rick, eyes widening in surprise as he flinched back.

"It may have started out because I wanted to help Ethan and Bryce, but me talking to you and fucking you was purely because of you, Harold, so deal with it."

Not even Hal’s persistent insecurity could come up with a believable explanation for Rick to have gone to the effort of tracking him down and coming here to say these things if it wasn’t true. "Y-you do?" he finally stammered, wide eyes searching Rick’s tentatively.

"Do what? Like you? Yes. Want you? Yes."

"But... why?" It was a near wail of disbelief.

"Because of your hot little body, because of your gorgeous mouth and most of all because of who you are in there." Rick poked a finger against Hal’s chest.

Hal was left speechless, staring at Rick. "Hot?" he finally managed to squeak.

"Yes, hot, do you never look in a mirror?"

Hal shook his head, bewildered. "Are you crazy?" he demanded suspiciously.

A hint of an English accent crept into Rick’s voice. "No, I’m not crazy, nor am I senile!"

Hal shivered slightly as he heard the sexy accent. "Never said you were," he said soothingly, not really wanting to enrage a vampire. "But you could have anybody you want."

Catching the tremor in Hal’s body, Rick let his accent deepen. "I know."

Hal bit his lip to hold in a whimper of pure lust. "I really don’t understand you."

"Shall I spell it out, little boy?" Rick asked, moving closer to Hal, invading his personal space. "I. Want. You."

Now Hal did whimper, shivering as well as Rick loomed over him, making it impossible for Hal to draw a full breath. "Me?" he repeated, licking his lips as he stared up at Rick.

"Yes, you, little boy," Rick murmured, leaning in to brush his lips over the spot Hal’s tongue had just traced.

Hal gasped, swaying toward Rick. He could taste Rick on his lips, and he remembered what it had been like to taste him fully, making him moan as he hardened.

"If you want me, that is."

"If?" Hal barked out a laugh. "I’ve dreamed about you every night." He suddenly flushed deeply as he realized he’d said that out loud.

Rick smiled slowly. "What did you dream about, little boy?" he purred, crowding Hal back against the wall.

"You. Me. Together. You touching me," Hal choked out, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Here?" Rick asked, ghosting a finger down Hal’s chest, feeling the shudder through his baggy shirt.

"Everywhere." Hal stared at him with a deer in the headlights expression, unconsciously yearning toward him.

Rick smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips over Hal’s. "I like your dreams; let’s see what I can do to make them come true."

Hal breathed, "Please," and finally swayed forward, deepening the kiss, his lips parting to invite Rick in.

"Little boy..." Rick sighed before delving into Hal’s mouth, letting his hands explore the mortal’s body, finding it just as delightful as he’d remembered.

Hal pressed closer, remembering how good it had felt to touch and be touched. He still didn’t understand why Rick wanted him, but he was going to enjoy it.

"You have a bedroom here?" Rick murmured, continuing to explore.

"The couch pulls out."

Rick nodded, rubbing his face against Hal’s even as he unbuttoned the heavy shirt. "Good, we’ll be needing it soon."

"Oh good," Hal mumbled, not really knowing what he was saying, just feeling Rick against him and concentrating on that. "Oh God," he groaned.

"Take not His name in vain," Rick murmured, laughing as he slid down Hal’s body and nibbled the exposed skin of his belly.

"Then why don’t you take me instead," Hal suggested, growing braver as he accepted that Rick really did want him and he could have this.

Rick smiled up at Hal and licked at his navel. "An excellent idea."

Groaning, Hal drove his fingers into Rick’s hair, hanging on for dear life. "If we don’t lie down soon, I’m going to fall down," he warned breathlessly.

Rick pressed a hand against Hal’s hip, holding him in place. "No, you won’t, little boy, I’ve got you."

Hal stared down at him. "I forget how strong you are," he murmured, letting himself lean on Rick’s support.

"Unless you’d rather lie down," Rick added, pulling back and looking up at Hal.

"Well, I could touch you too then," Hal said, fingers kneading Rick’s scalp.

"Works by me." Rick stood in one fluid motion and walked Hal back toward the couch, frowning at it for a moment. "Okay, how do you open this?"

Hal blinked at him and started to laugh, trying to hold it in, but he’d never met anyone who didn’t know how to open a sofa bed before. "What were you, a rich guy before you were a vampire?" He pulled the cushions off and put them aside, then grabbed the pull bar and started yanking, having trouble since it was old, bent, and stiff.

"Prince of England, remember?" Rick chuckled, grasping the bar and pulling, then looking down at his hand when he ripped the whole mechanism off by mistake. "Hrmmm, looks as if I’ll be buying you a new sofa, or you can simply come and stay with me."

"Stay with you?" Hal squeaked again.

"If you’d like."

"You _want_ me to stay with you?" Hal tried again.

"I’m not in the habit of asking people things I don’t want them to do."

"Do you often invite people to move in with you the second time you meet them?" Hal was starting to think that he’d been right and Rick was crazy.

Rick straightened up and looked Hal straight in the eye. "Never."

"Oh." Hal swallowed hard. "Do I have to decide right now?" he asked plaintively, pressing his erection against Rick’s hip.

"No, decide when you want to; I’ll wait." Rick kissed Hal again and laid him down on the cushions he’d scattered on the floor.

Hal tugged Rick down beside him, rolling to his side to press closer, one leg rising to wrap around Rick’s waist. "I’m sure we could find a way to fill the time."

"Smart boy," Rick praised, rocking against Hal’s body and kissing him again as he stripped the clothes from his body.

"That mean I get a reward?" Hal asked, still nervous but reminding himself that Rick had come looking for him when he didn’t need to.

"Anything you want."

"You." Hal finally initiated a kiss, pressing his lips to Rick’s and beginning to explore him.

Rick smiled into the kiss and rolled to his back, bringing Hal with him. "All yours, little boy."

Hal’s eyes widened. "I don’t know what to do!"

Catching Hal’s hand, Rick brought it to his chest. "Do whatever you like, then when you can’t think of anything else, I’ll take you."

Hal’s fingers flexed against the muscular chest, and he swallowed hard as he sat up, kneeling straddling Rick’s hips. He reached for the buttons on Rick’s shirt, fingers trembling as he started unfastening them, spreading the shirt as each one gave way.

Rick lay back, arms at his side, an encouraging smile on his face as he shifted to help Hal get his clothes off.

Distracted by the lightly tanned skin, Hal bent forward to kiss Rick’s chest, licking and nibbling, exploring and finding out what made Rick gasp and shift beneath him.

"I think you’re a natural at this," Rick murmured, stroking a hand over Hal’s shoulders and back.

"And I think you’re just being nice, but that’s okay," Hal whispered, scratching lightly at Rick’s nipples.

"Are you saying I’m lying to you?"

"Saying that I think I may have misjudged things last time and you really are a nice guy."

Rick’s chuckle turned into a groan when Hal continued to explore his chest. "Don’t tell my brother that, please; he’ll never let me live it down."

Hal laughed against Rick’s navel. "Not really interested in your brother," he mumbled, nibbling.

"As well you shouldn’t be!" Rick grinned evilly. "He’s a eunuch."

"I think I will tell him you said _that_!" Hal giggled.

"You wouldn’t!" Rick exclaimed before laughing and smacking Hal’s hip. "And you claim to be an innocent."

"Well, maybe you can distract me." Hal grinned down at Rick, growing playful as he relaxed.

"Like this?" Rick asked, twisting to the side and nibbling at Hal’s thigh through his jeans.

"Oh yeah," Hal moaned, squirming atop him.

"Or this?" Rick continued, managing to get Hal’s pants off of him and graze his fangs over the now bare skin.

Hal nearly screamed. "Fuck!" His hips thrust convulsively, his nails digging into Rick’s shoulder as he tried to get closer, wanting more of that.

"Oh yeah, we’re gonna do that... Shit, do you have any lube?"

Hal blushed as he reached under the end of the couch and pulled out a brand new, half empty tube.

Rick grinned and pulled Hal down to kiss him. "I’m glad," he murmured, rolling Hal under him and rocking against him.

"Like it better with you," Hal mumbled, burying his face against Rick’s throat.

"Glad to hear it. I promise it’ll stay that way."

"Guess I’ll find out," Hal replied, smiling quickly.

Rick smiled sensually as he squirted the gel onto his hand, warming it before trailing his fingers between Hal’s legs, urging him to open them wider. "Most definitely."

Hal moaned gutturally, his knees coming up to rest against Rick’s ribs, and he squirmed sensually. "G-good," he stuttered, eyes heavy with passion but still fixed on Rick’s face, watching his expression.

"God, you’re responsive," Rick sighed, pressing a finger inside Hal’s body and closing his eyes when the boy squirmed deliciously beneath him. "Never seen the like in all my years."

Hal wondered vaguely if he should be embarrassed or apologize, but it was a fleeting thought, soon lost beneath the sensations overwhelming him. "Please," he panted, one leg finding its way up over Rick’s shoulder.

"Oh yeah." Rick added a second finger, and, unable to resist, pulled back enough to lick the head of Hal’s cock, humming at the droplets of precome that wet the flesh there.

Hal let out a wail of pleasure, thrusting upward uncontrollably, his whole body trembling with arousal. "Rick!"

Unable to resist, Rick quickly finished stretching Hal, then drove into his body, kissing him hungrily as they moved together.

"Yes!" Hal cried, driving upward to take Rick deeper, body spasming with pleasure and seeking more. "Oh God fuck yeah," he babbled, hands moving shakily over Rick’s shoulders and arms.

Rick groaned as Hal tightened around him and moved faster, rubbing the boy’s cock between them and licking his way down Hal’s jaw to his throat.

Hal immediately let his head fall to the side, exposing his throat. "Do it," he panted, wanting Rick to take him in every way possible. With the vampire hitting every one of his hot spots, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he wanted to feel Rick drinking from him as he came.

Accepting the silent invitation, Rick bit down on the warm, pale flesh, drinking as he fucked Hal, the tremors as the boy came sending him over the edge as well.

Hal lay there, panting as his pulse slowly returned to normal. As the last tingling jolts faded, he noticed that the leg over Rick’s shoulder was starting to cramp, and he was pretty sure he had carpet burn on his ass from the cheap cushions they were lying on, but he didn’t have the energy or desire to move yet. "Wow," he finally muttered.

"Mmm, wow is right," Rick chuckled, brushing a kiss over Hal’s lush mouth. "But here, let’s get you a little more comfortable..." He moved, letting Hal’s leg slide off his shoulder, and pushed up on his elbows, resting most of his weight on them.

Hal slid his arms down around Rick’s waist, holding him close, not wanting him to slip out yet. He smiled up at Rick, raising his head for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. It was a little while before he eyed Rick sheepishly and murmured, "I maybe overreacted a little the other day?"

Rick shrugged slightly. "A little, but you’re nuts; that’s one of the things I like about you."

Hal pouted. "You think I’m nuts?"

"How about over-enthusiastic at times, or maybe obsessive, but not in a bad way." Rick grinned.

Hal grunted. "In other words, you still think I’m nuts, but you’re trying to pacify me." He eyed Rick. "But considering that you’re here, apparently because you want to be, I guess I can let a little thing like that slide." He smiled crookedly.

Rick nodded and leaned in to kiss Hal again. "Exactly; do you think I ever do anything I don’t want to?"

"Well, I don’t actually know you very well," Hal pointed out, "but I’m guessing not. So I really hope you’re going to want to do this again some time."

"Considering I offered you the choice of staying with me, what do you think the answer is?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I’m having trouble believing that was real and not another dream," Hal admitted with a self-deprecating shrug. "So, uh, you really want me to move in with you?"

Rick smiled and moved enough to trail a finger over Hal’s dark hair. "If you’d like."

Hal leaned into the touch like a cat. "I... Yeah, I’d like that." His hands ran up and down Rick’s back as he slowly accepted that Rick really did want him and not just for a night. He could touch Rick whenever he wanted. A slow smile spread across his face, making him look years younger—his actual age in fact.

"Oh good, then I don’t have to feel guilty about breaking your bed, and I get to enjoy you every night." Yelling and pounding on the door caught his attention, and Rick looked down at Hal. "Expecting someone?"

Hal sighed, tensing beneath Rick. "Just some kids from down the hall being kids." He unconsciously touched his fingertips to faint bruises just visible on his upper arms. He tried to ignore the increasing clamor at the door, but it just kept getting louder.

"C’mon, pussy boy, come out and take it like a man," a young male voice yelled. "You don’t want to make me mad!"

Rick grew still, visibly tensing as he listened to the taunts and insults. "Do they do this often?" he asked, his accent creeping in again.

Hal shrugged, not meeting Rick’s eyes, and he winced as the jeers grew more graphic. "They’re just kids," he said helplessly.

"They’re little shits," Rick stated flatly, kissing Hal again before standing up and walking to the door, not bothering to put on any clothes before he opened it. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Half a dozen boys stood outside the door, laughing and yelling, surrounding their leader, Craig Lewis, the quarterback of the junior high school football team. Already nearly six feet tall at sixteen, beefy, and wearing his blond hair in a crew cut that made him look more imposing, or so he told himself, Craig had hoped that football would be his ticket out of the life he’d been born to. But he already knew that he wasn’t good enough, and all he had to look forward to was a life like his old man’s, who in an earlier time would have been called poor white trash. Angry at the world, Craig had realized that the smaller Hal was a perfect target for his aggression.

He’d seen the other guy go into the queer’s apartment, but he hadn’t been worried by the guy, especially not with his crew with him. But now, seeing the stranger without clothes, he could see the muscles that had been hidden earlier. But he couldn’t back down in front of his friends, and besides, there were six of them.

"We don’t like queer little faggots doing that dirty shit where we live," he blustered.

"Queer faggots," Rick mused, lounging against the doorframe. "Isn’t that redundant?"

"Huh?" Craig stared at him blankly, but one of the boys at the back hastily hid a grin as he backed away. "Look, you homo, we don’t want your kind here."

Inside, Hal winced and considered pulling a pillow over his head. "Don’t kill them!" he called, not wanting to imagine what might happen if the teenagers annoyed Rick enough.

"Why?" Rick asked innocently. "Afraid you’ll want to take a walk on the wild side, or afraid you won’t measure up?"

It took a moment for Craig to decipher the insult, but when he did, he let out a roar of rage and charged the naked queer.

Neatly side-stepping the lunge, Rick caught the teen’s arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him out into his hall toward his friend. "Tell you what, kid, I’ll give you a minute’s head start before I bust your ass."

Dismayed by how easily the other guy had taken him, Craig thought about taking the out he was offered, but he couldn’t back down in front of his friends or the little queer who’d finally appeared—wearing jeans, thank God—behind the stranger. He growled and took a swing.

"Your choice," Rick murmured, his expression hardening as he caught the boy’s arm and twisted it until a sharp crack sounded in the hallway. Shoving the boy toward his friends, he momentarily let go of his innocuous human visage to show the others just what they faced.

"Owww! He broke my arm!" Craig wailed, his back turned so he didn’t see the dangerous look on his opponent’s face. The other boys did, however, and they all backed away, not wanting to tangle with the hard-looking man.

"C’mon, man, we better get you down to emergency," one of them urged, drawing Craig away without taking his eyes from the man in the doorway.

"A very good idea," Rick purred, stepping out into the hallway to watch them go.

Hal followed him, a restraining hand on Rick’s arm as they watched the boys retreat. "Let it go," he murmured. "They’re just kids."

"And now maybe they’ll be less assholes," Rick growled.

Hal stared at him, his eyes widening as he realized, "You’re mad ‘cause they said that stuff about me?"

Rick blinked and calmed himself, making sure the punks were gone before closing the door. "Of course."

Hal kept staring at him. "Because of _me_?" he repeated, stunned.

"Why else?"

"I thought you were mad ‘cause they insulted _you_ ," Hal replied, still shocked. Not long before he’d left home, a group of bullies had called him names and beaten him up for a being a ‘queer’, and when he’d finally made it home, crying and bleeding, his parents had beaten him for being sinful. He’d run away as soon as he healed.

"Me?" Rick snorted a laugh. "After five hundred years of having Ned do that, nothing bothers me; you’re the one who needs protection, little boy."

"Wow," Hal breathed, looking more than a little besotted. "No one’s ever cared before."

"Then they’re all idiots," Rick murmured.

"I think the majority rules, but if you’re an idiot, I like it."

"How can I be an idiot when I care?"

"A lot of people would say you were an idiot _for_ caring." Hal slid his arms around Rick and hugged him tightly, pressing his cheek to Rick’s shoulder.

"Then a lot of people _are_ idiots," Rick murmured, wrapping his arms around Hal as well.

Hal sighed with happiness. "I’m glad I met you," he whispered.

Rick was silent a moment, then spoke. "What about Ethan and Bryce?"

Stilling, Hal remained silent for a moment before sighing. "I guess that was just a crush ‘cause this is different."

"Really? How so?"

Hal kept his face hidden against Rick’s chest. "I thought I would die if I didn’t see them, but you... it _hurts_ when I think about not seeing you again. It makes me smile when I think about you. And well, they were hot, but so are you, and I really _like_ you." He could feel his cheeks heating.

Rick smiled and stroked Hal’s back. "And that is why I want you to stay with me. I feel the same, you know. Kitten was laughing her head off at me earlier."

Chuckling, Hal finally raised his head. "That’s ‘cause she’s a total bitch when she wants to be... but nicer than Casey. _She_ scares me!"

Rick chuckled. "Casey’s a tiger, I give you that, but I’ll protect you from her."

"I think I want a whip and a chair," Hal muttered.

"Well, if it helps, she won’t be snacking on you any longer."

Hal blinked. "Uh, you mean you don’t want me to, uh, help anyone else?" he asked tentatively.

"Do you want to?"

"Well, I don’t mind," Hal shrugged. "Just the blood, not sex, not anymore, though."

Rick tilted his head to the side. "I was under the impression that the sex hadn’t entered into it before."

"Well, Kitten kept trying, and we did some petting, but girls just aren’t my thing," Hal said, his nose wrinkling.

"Guess I should be glad none of the boys took after you."

"I keep telling you that no one was interested. And besides, they’re all pretty newly mated. It’s a wonder they look away from each other long enough not to walk into walls!"

Rick roared with laughter and kissed Hal thoroughly. "That explains exactly why none of them were interested; they’re fixated on their own lovers."

"Uh huh. I guess we’re even ‘cause I think you’re nuts too. And since you never got dressed, could we do that again?" Hal pressed closer, letting Rick feel his stirring cock inside his jeans.

"Mmm, how about we go to my place where there’s a bed for you to fall asleep in and hot water as well."

"An actual bed?" Hal breathed rhapsodically, imagining waking up the next morning without his back being in agony. "I’ll just grab what I need for tonight. I can come back tomorrow for the rest."

"Or we can go shopping and buy you what you need if you just take the things you want."

"Oh. Do you have a lot of money?" Hal asked naively, never having given it a thought.

"A bit. Hope you don’t mind motorcycles because that’s what I brought over here. Hrmmm, thinking of that, maybe we’d better come back for the things you want tomorrow."

Picturing the two of them loaded down like pack mules on a motorcycle, Hal giggled. "Can I at least bring a change of underwear?"

Rick grinned. "If you want, though I like the idea of you being commando, ready for me to rip your clothes off and have you."

Hal whimpered. "I’m ready to go now," he choked out, his cock straining at the fly of his jeans.

"Sure you don’t want me to take care of that first?"

"God yes!"

Rick grinned and dropped to his knees in front of Hal, opening his jeans and inhaling his cock.

Hal yelped and grabbed at Rick’s shoulders for support, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sudden pleasure. "Oh fuck," he moaned, hips rocking slightly.

Rick hummed around Hal’s cock in answer, teasing the flared head with his tongue.

Gasping, Hal thrust a little harder and, when Rick didn’t show any discomfort, continued, letting himself fuck Rick’s mouth.

Rick continued humming, his hands closing around Hal’s ass, urging him to continue.

"Oh God oh fuck yeah." Hal thrust rapidly now, his hands clenched in Rick’s hair. It was so good, and he cried out sharply as the pleasure rose.

Clenching his fingers on Hal’s ass, Rick swallowed at the next thrust.

Hal froze, buried balls deep in Rick’s mouth, and he shrieked as he came.

Swallowing down the offering, Rick continued suckling at Hal’s cock until the boy squirmed, then he pulled back. "Better now?"

"Ungh." Hal managed a dopey smile as he sank to the ground.

Drawing Hal into his arms, Rick grinned. "Remind me to play knight errant with you more often."

"Mmm." Hal curled up and cuddled closer, loving the feeling of Rick’s arms around him.

"Guess we aren’t moving for a while, eh?"

"You have no clothes on, and you left me boneless."

"Mmm, sexy and smart too; I’ve picked a winner."

Hal chuckled sleepily. "See, I knew you were nuts. Guess that means we deserve each other."

"Which is what I’ve been trying to tell you," Rick murmured, shifting to get Hal more comfortable against him. "Take a nap, and we’ll head to my place when you’re ready."

A soft snore was Hal’s only answer.

***

Waking some time later, Hal’s eyes flew open when he felt arms restraining him, but his eyes met Rick’s, and he instantly relaxed, smiling. "It wasn’t a dream."

"Or a nightmare," Rick answered, grinning as he leaned in to kiss Hal’s nose.

Hal slid his arms around Rick’s neck and held him still as he claimed a real kiss. "Nothing like a nightmare," he said when he finally drew back to breathe.

"Very glad to hear that," Rick smiled. "So, let’s get you dressed, and grab your stuff, and we can get out of here."

"It’s still not going to fit on your bike," Hal pointed out. "There’s just some papers I need. Otherwise..." He shrugged.

"And next time we can being the jeep or rent a truck if we need to," Rick finished.

"I don’t really have much that’s worth keeping. It’s mostly all second-hand junk. But we can come back and go through it another time to see if there’s anything worth donating to charity."

"If that’s what you’d like," Rick said easily. "Now let’s get up and get some clothes on so we can blow this popsicle stand; we can shower at my place if you want."

Nodding, Hal stood up and fastened his jeans. "Just need to find a top," he mumbled, rooting through the pile in a battered old steamer trunk he’d been using as both a coffee table and dresser.

Eyeing the large flannel shirt Hal pulled on, Rick shook his head. "First thing on the agenda is to take you clothes shopping," he stated as he pulled on his own garments. "You need things that fit."

"My clothes fit," Hal retorted, half pouting. "It’s not like I have anything to flaunt," he added, eyes greedily watching Rick dress.

"Are you saying I have bad taste in men?" Rick growled, pulling Hal in for a kiss.

Deciding that kissing was much more interesting than talking, Hal totally ignored the question in favor of opening his mouth and sucking on Rick’s tongue.

"Mmm, no distracting me until we get home."

"You mean I can’t ride you while you’re riding the bike?"

Rick chuckled. "Little boy, if I knew you wouldn’t burst a blood vessel blushing, I’d do just that."

Hal started blushing just talking about it. "Would be worth it," he muttered, hardly able to believe he was saying these things.

"How about once I’ve fed you up some so you won’t faint?"

"I could eat," Hal admitted, the growling from his stomach underlining the comment a moment later, making him flush again.

"So could I," Rick grinned. "Burgers work, or you want something fancier?"

"Sure, a burger’s fine," Hal said, thinking of all the times that a plain McDonald’s hamburger had been a luxury for him. "I like burgers," he added, his stomach growling again.

"And I don’t mean fast food burgers if you’re wondering; there’s a great place down the block from my place, and if you’re good, I’ll get you a root beer float for dessert."

"What do I get if I’m bad?" Hal dared to tease, rubbing against Rick again.

Rick opened the door and walked Hal out into the hall. "You get to lick the float off me."

Hal swallowed hard. "Then I’d better start being bad."

"Do you even know how?"

"I hope we’ll both have fun finding out."

"I know we will."

Grinning, Hal stopped and turned into Rick’s arms, raising his face to kiss the vampire. "Guess I get to see what I can manage sitting behind you on the bike."

Rick chuckled. "Just remember you don’t bounce, little boy, and I want to get you to lunch and back to my place in one piece."

"I wouldn’t miss it for the world. But I trust you," Hal replied simply before stepping to the side and starting to walk again, unable to keep the smile from his face as they walked side-by-side, arms around one another’s waists.

Rick paused and smiled down at Hal, pleased by the remark, but didn’t say anything.

***

"You’ve got ketchup on your cheek." Rick watched, amused, as Hal tried to find the spot, then simply leaned over and licked the condiment away.

Hal shivered, unconsciously leaning toward Rick. "I’m starting to like ketchup more and more," he said in a somewhat breathless voice.

"I’m liking ketchup flavored with Hal James," Rick murmured into Hal’s ear.

"I think we needed to stop for a bottle," Hal replied, licking his lips and leaning even closer.

Rick made a face. "Baby, I like ketchup, and I more than like you, but I am not licking an entire bottle of ketchup off you!"

Laughing, Hal had to agree that it sounded horrible. "How about just licking me then?" he suggested, still somewhat shy but slowly coming to accept that Rick wanted him to make suggestions and speak up for himself.

"Here at the kitchen table or in my bed?"

"Why not both?" Hal eyed the table eagerly before taking another bite of his burger, not wanting to waste a single bite of what was definitely the best cheeseburger he’d ever tasted in his life.

"Why not indeed," Rick grinned. "But finish eating first."

"Was planning on it. You get even better with anticipation, but the burger would just get cold," Hal replied practically. "Besides, I don’t want to have to stop to eat." He smiled shyly, peering up at Rick through his bangs.

"Smart boy." Rick leaned over and brushed Hal’s dark hair out of his eyes and kissed his nose. "Now eat up, then you can have dessert."

"Mmm, you’re tempting me to rush, no matter how good this is." Hal ate more of his burger while looking at Rick, just enjoying being able to admire him and knowing that he could touch whenever he wanted to.

"No choking," Rick admonished. "I don’t want to spend tonight sitting with you in the emergency room."

"How ‘bout just giving me mouth to mouth?" Hal suggested after swallowing the last bite and wiping his mouth clean.

"If you’re choking?" Rick asked, amused. "I think I’d rather do that if you’re well and whole."

"I’m well and whole and finished eating right now," Hal pointed out.

"Hrmm, guess it’s time for dessert then." Rick leaned over and licked Hal’s chin.

Shivering, Hal placed his hands on Rick’s shoulders. "I always did like dessert best."

"Guess I’ll have to make sure you have it often." Rick stood and pulled Hal to his feet, leading him toward the bedroom.

"Oh, I think I’m going to like living here." Hal followed eagerly, wishing he could see the look on his parents’ face if he could tell them that he was living with a male vampire. He snickered.

"What was that for?" Rick asked, sliding his hands under Hal’s shirt and over his ribs.

Hal explained what he’d been thinking. "I’m not sure which would freak them out more: that you’re a vampire or that you’re male." He shivered slightly as Rick’s hands moved over his bare skin, and his parents faded from his mind under his body’s urging.

"I can go talk to them if you’d like," Rick murmured, easing Hal back onto the bed, a dangerous glint in his eyes before he pulled open the young man’s shirt and licked his chest.

"I don’t think I want to be limited to conjugal visits only, so no." Hal hugged him. "But thank you."

Rick gave a dangerous smile. "There’s not a prison that could hold me any longer."

Suddenly remembering Rick’s history, Hal gasped, and his eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry, I didn’t think. No, I’m sure not, but I’d still rather have you right here. They’re not worth wasting even a minute on."

"If you say so, baby," Rick answered easily, though he thought that he would be paying a visit to Hal’s parents—and soon—or perhaps their whole credit history would just vanish overnight.

Hal eyed him, thinking that Rick had given in awfully easily, but finally he smiled and shrugged slightly. He was confident that whatever Rick chose to do—if anything—he would keep himself covered. "I’m glad I met you," he said suddenly.

"I’ll remind you of that next time you get pissed at me," Rick smiled.

"And do you really think that’s going to happen often?" Hal scoffed. "More like the other way around."

"And why do you think that would be the case?"

Hal shrugged. "It always seems to work out that way. I can’t seem to do things right for very long."

Rick tilted his head to the side and studied Hal. "You really believe that. Well, I’m just going to have to give you lots of positive reinforcement to break you of that habit." He leaned in and kissed Hal again. "Starting now."

Hal squirmed closer, one of his legs winding around Rick’s waist to allow him to rock against the growing hardness, and he moaned, his cock stiffening in his jeans. He intended to enjoy every moment he had with Rick and not waste time thinking about the past. He moaned happily as he reached for Rick’s mouth again, hungry for him.

"Mmm, want to get you naked," Rick growled. Nuzzling and nipping at the boy’s neck, Rick spread him out on the black and gray comforter, teasing Hal with tiny bites as he stripped him of his clothes.

Moaning and gasping with pleasure, Hal writhed beneath him, each nip increasing his arousal and making him want more. The blood rose to the surface of his skin, pulsing through him just as the heat did, and even his human senses would smell the sex in the air.

"Gorgeous," Rick growled, biting a little harder, then licking the blood away and sealing the wounds once he had Hal naked. "I could eat you up, little boy."

"Do you hear me saying no?" Hal retorted, trying to press closer.

"Mmm, no, I don’t, that’s one of the reasons I like you so much." Rick worked his way down Hal’s body, biting and licking until he was poised between the young man’s thighs. "Don’t forget to breathe," he murmured, before darting in and biting down on the femoral artery running along under the pale skin before him.

Hal breathed. At least the scream that ripped from him was an exhalation, so it was half a breath. His back arched, his legs spread as far apart as humanly possible, and his cock jerked against his belly, dripping precome.

After taking a couple of swallows of the delicious fluid, Rick pulled back and grinned evilly. "Scream all you want to, Hal; it’s sound-proofed." After he said this, he gently pulled Hal’s balls away from his body, met the boy’s eyes, and bit through the thin skin at their base.

This time Hal’s scream echoed in the room, and he nearly rose off the mattress, twisting and writhing as pleasure beyond anything he’d ever felt before tore through him. "Rick!" he wailed, thighs clamping around Rick’s head.

"Ow, ears," Rick muttered against Hal’s balls, gently easing his legs open again and tickling the sac against his mouth with his tongue.

Hal could only whimper, his fingers clutching Rick’s hair though he tried not to yank.

Sucking a finger into his mouth alongside Hal’s balls, Rick wet it then pressed it against Hal’s ass, pushing it inside as he pulled his fangs from the tender skin, closing the wounds. He nosed lower, licking at the tightly stretched skin around his finger, his other hand on Hal’s stomach, holding him still.

Hal’s eyes flew open at the pleasure of what Rick was doing, and he stared down at the blond head between his legs, nearly sobbing with every breath. "Oh God," he whimpered, trying to squirm but held in place by the vampire’s strength, pinned like a butterfly... and even more aroused by the fact.

Rick added a second finger, rubbing them both over Hal’s prostate before suddenly pulling them back and thrusting his tongue inside, fucking Hal with it.

Wailing again, Hal thrashed against Rick’s grip, sure the pleasure was going to cause his heart to burst. "God, please, fuck," he babbled, not sure if he was trying to get away or get more.

Pulling back, Rick grinned down at the desperate boy, then surged up his body, kissing him as he pushed his cock inside. "Always glad to," he rasped, slamming in and out of Hal and rubbing his cock between them.

"Yes!" Hal cried, immediately arching up to take Rick even deeper, reveling in the sensations coursing through him. "More," he begged, "harder!"

"God, you’re amazing, little boy," Rick purred, sliding his hands under Hal’s ass and pulling him closer, each thrust sending him into the body beneath him as deeply as possible.

"You... bring it out... in me," Hal gasped, managing to hook his knees over Rick’s shoulders to let Rick go as deep as possible.

"I’d rather bring it into you," Rick chuckled wickedly, bending Hal almost double as he leaned in to bite his neck.

Rick’s fangs sinking into him in addition to the deep thrusts was too much for Hal, and he screamed his release as his body spasmed, spurting his seed over both of them.

Rick smiled against Hal’s throat, drinking another mouthful as he continued to piston in and out of him, then the tight grip of Hal’s ass became too much, and he came as well, pulling back and closing the holes on Hal’s throat before resting his head against his shoulder.

Completely limp and sated, Hal sprawled under Rick, his legs falling back to the bed with Rick’s help. "That was unbelievable," he panted, still clutching Rick’s hair as if to keep him close.

"And you thought I wasn’t interested in you," Rick murmured, raising his head and smiling down at Hal.

"I might have been mistaken," Hal replied, grinning, his big, dark eyes shining happily.

"Might?"

"Not enough empirical evidence to base a theory on," Hal replied, his grin widening. "But it’s looking promising."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Pardon me, but I’m the private investigator here."

"Just trying to be logical." Hal loosed his grip on Rick’s hair finally only to link his arms around Rick’s neck. "Besides, what you do interests me." Ever since meeting Rick, he’d been reading up on investigating, not that he had any intention of admitting that to the blond.

"Saying you want to go into business with me?" Rick asked, amused.

It was Hal’s turn to roll his eyes. "As if," he snorted. "I couldn’t do that. But I do like to know what you do," he admitted shyly.

Rick smiled and gave Hal a light kiss. "Well, I’d be glad to show you; most of it involves keeping our identities safe."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hal offered, Rick’s safety suddenly very dear to him.

"Sit under my desk and give me blow jobs?"

Hal giggled, not bothered that Rick hadn’t taken his offer seriously since he really didn’t see how he could be of any help to the vampire. "Will I get a pillow to kneel on?"

"Of course, I don’t want your gorgeous ass getting sore—unless I’m the one making it that way," Rick chuckled.

"I was a little more worried about my knees. I think I like my ass sore," Hal retorted, flushing but still smiling.

Rick snickered and kissed him again. "And when I can’t get it up anymore, you can help me make babies."

Hal blinked, thinking about that, a tiny wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as he tried to figure it out. "Huh?" he said finally.

"Its amazing what you can do with computers nowadays," Rick laughed. "Every couple of decades, I insert some new babies in state databases and get them Social Security numbers so that when one of us needs a new identity—poof!"

"Oh! That’s really smart." Hal thought about it, squirming a little to get more comfortable. "So you change your names and your whole life every couple of decades?" He tried to imagine that and thought it must be very lonely. No wonder vampires usually associated with each other. They were the only ones who didn’t get left behind.

"Yes, it gives us lots of chances to try new things, and speaking of that, what is it you want to do with your life, little boy?"

Hal shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I’ve been too busy keeping myself alive. I’d really like to be able to study more, learn about so many different things. I’d like to sing too, play music, but more for myself than to be famous. I don’t think I’d like that."

Rick nodded. "Well, when you decide, let me know, and I’ll do what I can to help. I’ve got too much money as it is; might as well spend some."

"On _me_?" Hal squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, on you," Rick answered, deciding sarcasm wouldn’t help at this point.

"B-b-but why?" Hal was so shocked he was stuttering, his eyes seeming to have taken over his face as he stared at Rick.

"Because I like keeping my lovers happy."

Somehow Hal’s eyes widened even more. "Your lover?" He’d finally accepted that Rick wanted him in his bed, but lovers, that was so much more.

Rick’s eyes widened, and he looked down at Hal, perplexed. "I asked you to live here with me, and I was just in your ass; what do you think we are?"

"I... don’t know. I just thought, well, that you just wanted to fuck me." Hal shrugged slightly, not having a problem with that. In fact it was more than he’d ever dreamed of.

"If I just wanted to fuck you, I could have done that at your place on your couch," Rick reminded him. "I want to keep you."

"Well, that’s more convenient," Hal pointed out logically. "I never thought..." He searched Rick’s eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You really want _me_."

"Yes, Sally Field, I really, really want you."

"Who’s Sally Field?" Hal asked, distracted.

Rick burst into laughter and rolled off of Hal onto his back. "Oh, little boy, you’re priceless."

Making a mental note to look the name up on the internet, Hal put the matter aside and followed Rick’s roll, settling on top of him with a contented sigh. "Good thing you’re rich then," he dared to tease.

"Damn right," Rick grinned evilly. "It makes it easy to keep a cute little boy-toy like you happy."

"You don’t need the money to do that," Hal replied, suddenly serious, his brown eyes fixed on Rick’s blue solemnly.

Rick’s smile gentled, and he shook his head. "And you wonder why I want you here..."

"I do, but I’m not going to question it because I want to stay." Hal kissed Rick lightly, cuddling close.

"Smart boy," Rick murmured, running his hands up and down Hal’s back. "Now take a nap so we can do this again."

"Bossy," Hal grumbled even as his eyes shut obediently.

"Good boy," Rick chuckled, relaxing as well.

"Woof." Hal turned his head enough to bite Rick’s shoulder, immediately following it with a kiss and sleepy nuzzle.


End file.
